That Which Illuminates Heaven:DestinedtoFightAgian
by I am teh FISH
Summary: OK I suck at summaries, I think it's really good so far. Just give it a chance if you don't like it you don't have to read. OCXKurama/Yoko/Hiei I'm not sure who gets her yet, but the three want her. The title is like that cause it wouldn't fit
1. Chapter 1

"Botan, we've got a new person for you to pick up" A toddler in violet blue told a tall slender girl with blue hair high in a pony tail. Her light pink eyes watched him shuffle through the piles of papers on the desk before the amber eyed child "New person? Lord Koenma, you normaly stay out of stuff that has to do with me picking up souls" The child, Lord Koenma, picked up a paper with a picture on it and held it up to the girl in pink "Yes well Botan, in this case the method of death and what it was that died caught my attention"

Botan plucked the paper from his hands and looked at it, then quickly looked up in shock "Another untimed death?" "Yes," Koenma sighed "she died to protect another" The reaper looked at the baby "Like Yusuke?" She asked. Koenma shufled through more papers "Just like Yusuke, only by a bullet and for some one she personaly knew" "Oh, dear," Botan held a hand to her mouth in thought "what did you mean by "what died"?"

Koenma jumped on his table and pointed to something on the paper "You see how it says "human"?" He asked Botan "Yes of course" "Well," Koenma grabbed a paper from next to him "I did some more digging, turns out she is like Kurama and is holding a demon within her, only she doesn't know" "Wait! It would take more then a mesily bullet to kill a demon" The blue haired girl protested "Ya, but, she didn't know she was a demon, that and she got shot in the heart"

"In the heart!?! Oh my, that poor girl" Botan said "Yes sad indeed, but I was thinking, the demon within her is part Siren, the other part is unknown, and we are in need of a spirit detective who can with stand the charms of female demons and can help subdue roudy male demons, ( (\('o')/) bloop) and the part that is unknown could help in the investigations. The file says that, even in her very restricted human form, she has a desent amount of spiritual energy, a bit under Kuwabara's level. Imagine what her energy level will be after she learns to fully control it" Koenma said as the blue pacifier bobbed up and down in his mouth

"Wow, so you want me to actually bring her in like I did with Yusuke?" Botan asked her lord "Yep thats basically it, call in Yusuke and the gang while your at it so she can meet her new co-workers" Koenma waved his chubby baby hand, telling her she could leave

Botan was now at the site of where the spirit was supposed to be, that was when she saw it. The spirit hung in the air, not far away. Botan sped toward it on her oar, but then the spirit decended to the road, and she lost it. Botan floated over the area that it dissappeared in and saw it sitting next to it's body and a human girl

The spirit's brown eyes watched the scene before her with a heavy heart. A tall, slender, mexican american girl sat next to the her body. "Stephanie....." The spirit sighed "Vanessa! Vanessa! Wake up Vanessa! Please wake up! Please!.......... Vanessa..........." The girl yelled at the spirit's body, she punched the concrete sidewalk with tears in her eyes. "Vanessa............" The body Stephanie was talking to had a hole on it's cheast in the left breast, it's now dead eyes where covered by the semi-curly brown hair of the spirit's former self. "Stephanie............ I'm sorry............." The spirit reached out to the girl but her fingers past through Stephanie's arm

Botan floated down to the spirit, the spirit was over whelmed by emotion and she did the only thing she could do. Tears started to flow out of the spirit's eyes as she started to sing

"What I thought wasn't mine

In the light

Wasn't one of a kind,

A precious pearl

When I wanted to cry

I couldn't cause I

Wasn't allowed

Gomenasai for everything

Gomenasai, I know I let you down

Gomenasai till the end

I never needed a friend

Like I do now

What I thought wasn't all

So innocent

Was a delicate doll

Of porcelain

When I wanted to call you

And ask you for help

I stopped myself

Gomenasai for everything

Gomenasai, I know I let you down

Gomenasai till the end

I never needed a friend

Like I do now

What I thought was a dream

A mirage

Was as real as it seemed

A privilege

When I wanted to tell you

I made a mistake

I walked away

Gomenasai, for everything

Gomenasai, Gomenasai,

Gomenasai,

I never needed a friend,

Like I do now

Gomenasai, I let you down

Gomenasai, Gomenasai,

Gomenasai till the end

I never needed a friend

Like I do now "

Botan stared at the spirit, the song she had just sung was so full of sorrow and dispare, it moved her to the point where tears of awe and simpathy. "I'm sorry, my sister" The spirit turned and saw the blue haired grim reaper and jumped back "Ahh," She looked up and glared "Who are you?" "I am Botan, guide to the Spirit World. I take the spirits of the deceased to Spirit World" Botan held out her hand and the spirit took it with a sad smile "Vanessa, nice to meet you. Guess I'm on your next trip, hu?" "Guess so" Botan smiled

"Woah....." Vanessa as she held tight to Botan's oar, they now where flying over the pastel colored spirit world "It's beautiful!" "Yes I know. Now you must be prepared for anything, even demons!" Botan warned the wondered girl "Demons? What harm could they be?" Vanessa asked "Well they are strong you know!" The reaper fixed her pink eyes ahead.

"Well here we are!" Botan said and hovered to the ground. Vanessa let go and Botan jumped off her oar, which the dissappeared. Botan knocked on the large blue door infrount of them. It looked to be about 30 feet tall and an indigo blue color. Vanessa's brown eyes watched the door open wide after Botan had talked to some one over an intercom. "Well ain't that pleasent" She said sarcasticaly

The dou now walked down a long dark coridor that strangly smelled like tomatoes. "Botan, why does it smell like tomatoes?" The brunette asked "That's easy, we had a tomatoe festival here last week. I know every every thing about Spirit World! Like the red hooks on celing" Botan pointed the celing "They are for scarring people and hidden cameras in some! Now come on we're almost there!" Botan said and pointed to another large indigo door a few feet away. When they reached it, Botan knocks on it and says "Me, Botan again, let us in" and the door started to swing open "Be prepared" Botan warned "For wha........?" Vanessa trailed off at the site

Ogres of every color ran around shouting and screaming, some where on phones, some carried papers but almost all where running. "I have one question Botan" The girl turned to her companion "Yes?" "Why do they all have no shirts?" Botan looked at the running ogres and smiled sheepishly "I don't know" "What!? But I thought you said-" "Well better get going! Don't want to keep Koenma waiting!" The reaper grabbed the girls hand and drug her off to a new door, thsi door was alot smaller and salmon pink. "We're comming in now" Botan said to the door and it opened

The room had marble flooring and seafoam green tiled walls. The celing was a royal blue tile, in the middle of the room was a golden topped desk with a red velvet chair. In said chair was a small child about 2 with brown hair and amber eyes. Said child wore clothes of a violet blue and pink material. He wore a large hat with a "JR" in the pink and a large red symbol in the violet blue. He looked Vanessa up and down "Hello Vanessa Brinkman, I am Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World. These are my Spirit Detectives, introduce yourselves boys!" Koenma told the four other people in the room, which the girl had failed to notice

A large stupid looking guy in blue walked over to the spirit and said "Kuzuma Kuwabara, nice to meet you little lady" "Hi," The girl said and coughed "Creep" as his orange haired form walked away Another guy walked up, he wore green ( (\(' o')/) bloop) had brown eyes and slicked back hair "I'm Yusuke Urameshi, leader of the group" "Hello" She said simply "I am Kurama, pleasure to meet you" A tall man, not as tall as the first, with long red hair and sparkling eyes bowed infront of the spirit "Nice to meet you to Kurama" The spirit bowed "That over there is Hiei, he isn't really the talkitive type, I hope you understand" Kurama said and nodded in the direction of a man about her own size. He was dressed in a black cloak and white scarf, his jet black hair stood straight in the air and had a squigle of white near the middle. His eyes struck the spirit most, they where a deep crimson. "Yes I can understand"

"Anyway on with buisnis. Vanessa, have you hear of demons?" Koenma asked the girl "Oh no, you'll have to expain" She said in a very sarcastic voice "Don't use that tone with me missy! I could have you sent away right now!" Koenma jumped on the desk and pointed at her "So?" She asked "Koenma sir, you might want to calm down and explain to her" Botan tried to calm him down "No, I don't feel like dealing with this girl right now so I will just let the demon out!" Koenma yelled and flew off the table. He flew over to the spirit and touched her forehead. The spirit's form wavered and then vanished in a puff of smoke. When a new form reappeared in her place. Rasing the pale arms in a streatch a smooth female voice said "Ahhhh, thanks Koenma it feels good to be out" I smirked "Free after 15 cursed years"


	2. Chapter 2

Koenma stared hard at my form "So are you telling me you already knew of the demon inside of you?" I thought for a bit and responded "Well, kind of, you see I always felt like I didn't belong. I felt diffrent then all the others, like I was misunderstood because I wasn't supposed to be human, as transexuals say "stuck in the wrong body". Anyway, I'm guessing by that feeling, I had known, not consciously but subconsciously" I ran a hand through my long black hair "So Koenma, what did you bring me here for in the first place?" "Well, Vanessa-" I raised my hand and cut him off with smile "I am not Vanessa Brinkman any longer. What you see is the real me, and I have a real name, a name I remember from my real childhood. My name is Amaterasu, but as my special aquantices you all may call me Ammy"

Koenma flew back to his table and looked at me with supreme shock "Amaterasu!?! **The **Amaterasu!?" I closed my amber eyes in thought _'I think he's asking me if I'm __**her**__' _I open my eyes and smile sweetly "You are asking if I am the sun goddess right?" Koenma nodded "Your partly right, I am her daughter. Amaterasu the second if it pleases you" I tittered

The ruler of the Spirit World bowed his head "I am sorry, if I had known that you where a goddess I would have never been so rude. Your profile said you where a Siren that was also part unknown demon" "Oh, that!" I wave a hand "I am part Siren, part demon. But because of my mother I am also full goddess. My dad was a rare case, part Siren, part demon. ( (\('o')/) bloop) The only male Siren on record as far I my mother told me, she didn't like to talk of him much. I don't even fully know what I am! I'm suprized you knew that much" Kurama walked over and stood next to me _'Oh? I'm a bit taller now_~!' I thought happily. Kurama looked at Koenma "Koenma sir, Ammy, are you both sure that," Kurama's amazing emerald eyes now turned to me "you have the Siren powers?"

At this question Botan pipped up "Oh yes! She has alright! You didn't hear her sing! Even in her human form she had the powers!" I turn with shock "What? I did? I do remember you heard me sing, but I didn't know that I still had the powers then" The blue haired reaper nodded, then beamed a smile "Yep, you where amazing!" "Ok then, according to Botan I do"

Yusuke stepped forwad and asked "Hey pacifier breath what is a Siren?" "A Siren is a person who can control others by singing and I am not a pacifier breath, Yusuke" "So, I guess that means karaoke is not an option" Koenma gave the boy a harsh look, then turned back to me "Ok, Amaterasu, I had Botan bring you here to ask if you would like to join my Spirit Detective. I will give you time to consider this -" I beam a smile the size of Japan and raise my hand "I need no time to think! I will gladly join!"

"Ok, then Amaterasu, you are now officaly one of my Spirit Detectives" Koenma smiled and threw a small object my way. I caught it, the object was a tiny black microphone, "That is a microphone that can inhance the powers of your song" The toddler informed me "Oh, that will be useful"

"Also there is another anouncement I would like to make. In the mountains of Japan, I had a 3 floor house made. That house is now done being built and I would like it's inhabitans to move in today" Koenma told us all. Kuwabara scratched his head "So? Why do we need to know that?" Koenma cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly "Because you are the inhabitans"

"WHAT!?!" Yusuke yelled "You tell us this now? Why couldn't you tell us last week, Diaper head?" "I do agree," Kurama frowned "this is very sudden" Koenma sighed "I had to make sure Amaterasu would agree" I pipe up at this "Why is it a 3 floor house if there are to be 5 people living in it?" "Well, the extra rooms are for Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru" Koenma explains, seeing my blank look he adds "You'll meet them later" "Ok" I smiled and said "Sooooo, now what?"

Botan looked up "Well," She moved over to me and grabbed my hands "the boys get to go pack and move in while you and I get to go shopping!" "Oh boy" I sigh as she pulled me on to her oar and flew back to the Human World

"Here we are!" Botan said as we walked out of an alley. Instead of the pink kimono she wore in the Spirit World, she now wore a long yellow shirt with a green dinosaur on it and light blue jeans. ( (\('o')/) bloop) I looked at the reaper with utter confusement "Where are we?" I looked up "Is this the-" "THE MALL!" Botan shouted "Oh I called Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru to come and meet you. They should be-" "BOTAN!"

A girl about the same hieght as Yusuke ran up, "Hey Botan!" She turned to face me "You must be Botan's new friend! I'm Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend" Keiko held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Keiko, I'm Amaterasu, you can call me Ammy" I shook her hand and studied her. She had shoulder length brown hair and expressive brown eyes, she looked away and said "Shizuru is bringing Yukina, last time I talked to her, she said they where running a bit late"

A few minutes later, I start to feel a presence, a nonhuman presence. I look around and see two girls, one about 20, the other about 13 or 14. The girl who gave off the feeling of a nonhuman presence was the one who looked about 14. She had pretty seafoam green hair that was tied back with a scarlet ribbon and soft crimson eyes. _'I know those eyes!' _My memory takes me back to Hiei, the demon with the same crimson eyes, only they where not soft like this girls_ 'If you say one word to her' _A voice rings in my head. I jump and look around _'A telepath? Hiei, are you a telepath?'_ I ask the voice, but after a few moments I know I will get no responce. As the two walk over, and I switch my focuse to the 20 year old, she had long brown hair and almost bored looking brown eyes

"Hello Botan, hello Keiko" The crimson eyed girl smiles and bows, she turns to me and says "I'm Yukina, who are you?" I smile _'This girl doesn't seem bad'_ "I'm Amaterasu, please call me Ammy, Yukina. It's a pleasure to meet you" I bow "It's a pleasure to meet you too Ammy!" "Hey," I look over to the 20 year old girl who had spoke that one word "Hello, you must be Shizuru," I say "I am Amaterasu, as you heard, you can call me Ammy" "Ya, ya, ya. I'm just here to drop off Yukina, I'm going to leave now. Bye" She says, lites a cigarete, and walks off with a wave.

"Ok then, lets get shopping!" Botan shouted and dragged me by my arm into the mall "YA!" Keiko added and grabbed Yukina

By the time we got out of one store we each had three bags, full of one thing. I turn to Botan "I have 2 questions, 1: Why do we **all** need underwear and bras? 2: Who is paying for this!?" Botan then did a ( (\('o')/) bloop) creepy cat face "Rrrell, we just do and........ I kinda stole Koenma's credit card" "Ya, we do it all the time!" Keiko added and pointed to another store "Lets go there next!" My eyes followed her finger which pointed to a pink sign with fluffy white cloud-like words that spelled out 'Amila[1]' I turn to Yusuke's girlfriend and say "Ya, I can't go there" She looks at me with wide eyes "Why not? It looks so cute!" "That's it," I tell the quibby[2] "too puffy" The quibby then grabs my arm and pulls me off to the store

The inside of the store was all pink and white, the walls where white with pink clouds on them. The celing was a plain white exept for a large pink star in the middle. The carpet was pink with a large white star, right under the large pink one on the celing. All around the store where racks and attached to the walls in some areas where shelves that when from floor to celing.

Everyone kinda parted as they went to look at the clothes, me, not wanting to be here in the first place, kinda wandered off. I ended up at one of the shelves, I look up at the close and spot some thing that shocks me "Hey, I actualy like this!" I pluck it from the shelf and looked at it some more. It was a cute ( (\('o')/) bloop) vintage 50's dress.[3] The bodice is black, the outer sheer layer of the very full skirt is black with 2 other layers under the skirt in cream then under that is a white liner. The tie satin belt has metal rhinestone cones on the end, and zips in the back! I try to invision ot on my and blush lightly. I look back down at the size, it would fit perfectly.

"Hey, Ammy come check this-" Botan called the stopped when she saw the dress "what cha got there?" I smile to her "A dress, one I actualy like!" I look down at it with a blush "Do you think I could-" She cut me off with a clap of her hands. I look up at her, she had a huge smile on her face, then it started to turn catty "I think you should try it on~! Hey girls come here!" Botan called for Yukina and Keiko. The two rush over

"What's wrong Botan?" Yukina asked "Our friend Ammy has found an adorable dress, I say she tries it on!" Botan told her "Let me see," Keiko grabed the dress from me, looked at it, then at me, "oh ya. You'll look great in this" She told me and gave it back "Now, now. Go try it on!" Botan shooed me away with her hands. I turn back with a blush on my pale face "Do I have to?" The reaper gave me a stern look "Yes now, go!"

I lock my self into the dressing room and look at the mirror '_Wow, I really have changed. I'm not a brunette anymore, my eyes arn't the same color, even my skin is diffrent, but now I feel real, right' _I look back at the dress hanging, ready for me to put it on '_I guess I might look good in it_' I slip out of my jeans and blue froggy t-shirt (my shirt is blue with a cute chibi frog on it) and slip on the dress. I blush as I look at the mirror "It fits good, and looks pretty good too"

"Are you done?" Botan asks through the door "We're waiting" Keiko adds. "Ok, I'm comming out" I say and open the door. I look at the three and ask, "Well?" with a small tint of embarassment. "Amazing! Simply amazing!" Botan cried "It looks as if it is made for you" Keiko agreed "Oh, Ammy, you look so pretty" Yukina finished. I look at them "I can take it I look good?" "Bingo!" Botan agreed "Ammy do a twirl!" Keiko ordered "Ok" I say and twirl on one foot sending the layers of skirt flying out. "We have to get that for you" The blue haired reaper told me "Lets look for dresses for ourselves!" Keiko said "Ya, we can have a night of dancing, the boys will have to agree" Botan said. And they all ran off in a fit of giggles

I had gotten changed back and now waited at the dressing rooms for Botan, Keiko, and Yukina to come out. They had desided to hide the dresses from eachother's prieing eyes and to show them to one another for the first time with them on. Yukina was the first to come out I couldn't help but say "Something about the 1950's dresses with the full skirts, they're so feminine and flattering on everyone" Yukina blushed, she wore [4] a baby blue cotton dress with little stuffed & beaded strawberries attached in 3 places. The skirt was very full and lined with a paper feeling fabric by the look of it to make the skirt stay a little stiff and full. Bodice was boned, ziped on one side and had a pocket on the other.

Keiko came out about 2 minutes later. She wore an adorable bright rose pink vintage 1950's Velvet dress. Boned bodice was lined & laces in the back with a metal zipper. It had a very full skirt for a dress of it's kind. "Wow, Yukina that's adorable!" Keiko complimented "Thank you, Keiko! You look cute too" Yukina blushed ( (\('o')/) bloop) "Do you think Yusuke will like it?" "He has to like it" Botan said as she stepped out "Holy crap Botan! Who made that?" I ask in shock "Frederick's" She responed simply "There certainly was a good reason Frederick was the king of sexy in the 50's through 70's!" I say "Botan that's so unique! How did you find it?" Keiko asked. As Botan explained I took a look at her dress, it was a slinky super sexy embroidered vintage dress in a beautiful true purple. It ziped up one side & tied at the shoulder.

"Ok girls, we all found our party dresses, now lets find us some other dresses, like sun dresses and lingerie" Botan smiled with whiskers. "Oh ya, Yusuke would love that!" Keiko agreed. Yukina and I looked to eachother and smiled with embarassment "But we don't need that" Yukina told them "Oh yes you do, your with Kuwabara right?" Botan didn't wait for an answer from the demon girl "Well then you need some" She said then turned to me ", your going to need to find your God soon, so might as well be ready" I blushed as Botan and Keiko ran off

"Yukina, lets look for sun dresses first, then get forced into lingerie by those two" I told the girl "Ya" Yukina agreed. We browsed the selves and racks, "Oh, Ammy! Come here, I think I you found a good dress" Yukina called ( (\('o')/) bloop) me. I walked over and Yukina held up the most adorable vintage dress I have ever seen. [7] It was a black organza with white check pattern in the front with embroidered also had a metal zipper in the back. "Oh Yukina, that's great! I love it!" I say and take it from her woth a smile "I'll help you look for one" I say

As we searched for a dress for Yukina I ran across a dress that seemed like she would ware it. It was a 1960's vintage Hawaiian mini baby doll dress that was too adorable for words. [8] It had a halter neck tie, elastic around the back, unlined, very well made, ruffles on the chest, great bright colorful print. "Yukina," I call her "What do you think of this?" I held it up for her to see "Oh, it's so cute. I think I'll take that one"

We then waited for Boatn and Keiko to finish. "So Yukina, what type of demon are you?" I asked her as we sat on a couple of coushioned cubes that where, of course, pink. "I'm an Ice maiden, what about you? Oh and I've been mening to ask you why Botan called you ""?"Yukina told me "Well, I'm part Siren, I don't know what eles I am, my mother never told me," I look down "I never got to meet my dad, all I know is he was a rare demon, part Siren and part unknown. My mom is.... well.... My mom is Amaterasu" I told her "so I am what she is, that is why Botan called me Ms. Goddess" I explained "You mean, the goddess of the sun Amaterasu?" Yukina asked "Ya," I look up "op, their ready. It's time to pay and go"

We finaly got out of the mall (I didn't want to do anyother stores, that one took way to long) all of us had countless bags. I had a few of the young ice maiden's bags as well as my own. I cast my amber eyes to the sky, "Guys, it's dark out. I mean really dark out" It was about 7 at night and clouds had covered the setting sun. "Ok, Keiko you will have to call Sizuru to get you guys, we're going to the mansion. You can come over after you drop your bags off at home. BYE!" Botan told them and walked to the alley "Bye Yukina, bye Keiko" I tell them and walk after her

We now sat out side a large white and black mansion. It had white paint and black trim, most of the windows that I could see where large and very beautiful windows [9] The two top floors had frence doors that lead to blaconies with black wrought iron fencing [10]

We walked in the large oak door and set our bags on the wood floors. We where in the living room, three of the walls where a warm cinnamon brown color, but the last was a lovely maroon. On the maroon wall was a stone fire place and mantle, on top of the mantle was a slim LCD TV [11]

"Wow" I look around "this place is beautiful" Botan pointed to a door way that lead to the kitchen, "Let's go look at it. You may have to be the cook you know" Botan warned me "I don't mind, I love to cook" I tell her.

The kitchen had the same wood floors and the cabnets where made of the same wood as well. ( It's hard to describe just look at the picture [12])

The kitchen had another door way that lead to the dinning room. It had the same warm feel as the rest of the house [13] (I don't want to waste the time for plot anymore so just look)

That lead to the Den, which had large glass doors to the back yard [14]

I look over at Botan "Koenma really went all out on this place" "I know, let's go put our things in our rooms" Botan said

We got to the room marked Botan first, when the reaper opened the door we saw a very exentric room that was styled with Mideval designs [15] "Wow Botan, this is pretty cool" I tell her as she sets her bags on her bed "I know, these rooms are made to reflect the dream bed room of the person. It's quite fancy" She explains "I've noticed"

After she put all her stuff away we moved on to find my room. "Botan," I call as I stare at her door "Yes?" She called back "Your door changed" I tell her. She walks over "Oh, it must reflect the room inside" She said looking at the now dark mahogany wood door with a chibi Botan wearing a crown carved into it. "Now lets go find your room" Botan said and grabbed some of my bags. We walked down the hallway of door till we found a plain white door with "Amaterasu" on it "Best go in" Botan told me. I opened the door and saw my perfect bedroom (I'm tired just look [16] )

Botan helped me put away the clothes, when we finished it was about 9 pm and the boys still hadn't come. Botan yawned as we sat on the couch in the den and watched the fire, she turned to me and asked "Do you want to know a secret?" I looked at her and saw the fire flickering in her pink eyes "Sure" She pulled a box from no where that I could see and smiled wide. "I got you a welcoming present!" I took the box and asked her "What is it?" "Open it!" I opened the box slowly and felt a large blush consume my face "Botan, you suck!" I say as I look at the neon green and black lengerie on top. I couldn't see the rest, but I could tell it was all for one purpose. I picked up a pillow and hit her on the head with it. She started to laugh "I couldn't help it! Please forgive me~!" I stopped to yawn.... and got wacked on the head with a pillow. I threw the pillow I had at her and stood with the box in my hand "I'll get you tomarrow, I'm too tired. Too much shopping" As I walked to my room Botan called out "Too much shopping!?! Blahshemy!"

I got to my room and took a shower in my personal bathroom. It was colored with white and green tile, and the curten on the shower had a frog on it. I got out and changed into a new pair of pyjama's I had bought, they where a pair of plush white pants with diffrent colored polka dots on them, mainly pink, and a baggy pink shirt with tinkerbell on it that said "Dangerously Moody" I climbed in bed and fell asleep

______________________________

[1] Amila: A store I made up

[2] Quibby: A fat, retarded and gay cow. (Got this word from Urban )

[3] Picture of the dress is here .com/bmz_.

[4] Picture of Yukina's dress .com/bmz_.

[5] Picture of Keiko's dress .com/bmz_.

[6] Picture of Botan's dress .

[7] Picture of the sun dress .com/images/BD115%20%20%20%20%

[8] Picture of Yukina's sun dress .com/images/D340%20%20%

[9] Picture of the windows from the inside .com/Karen%20Koester%20Interiors%20Portfolio/album/slides/Large%20Window%

[10] Picture of fencing .com/images/his%

[11] Picture of our kick butt living room .com/images/p8_

[12] Kitchen

[13] Dining Room .com/images/portfolio/14/Dining%20Room%20-%

[14] Den

[15] Botan's room .

[16] My room .

I'm sorry for how crappy the story got at the end, when I finished it was about 3:30 am and I had school the next day, so I was extremely tired and my eyes hurt. I just wanted to finish and go to bed, so I am _**very sorry**_ for how that last part turned out


End file.
